


your eyes are made for swimming

by ypsese



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Devotion, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Hickeys, Hugs, Jedi Reader, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Poetic, Protective Anakin Skywalker, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: "You were dying..." he admitted. "Y-You...were screaming my name, and I couldn't save you in time,"
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	your eyes are made for swimming

* * *

The sheets were soft against my skin, the open window bringing by soothing winds, easy in a slumber, hard to wake. 

The moon wasn't out tonight, the gleaming city of Coruscant the only source of light in the dark hub of the room. Mahogany, riches, and outlandish pillars supporting a crystal chandelier dance shadows across the room. 

The extravagant, unnecessary accessories of a borrowed apartment. After all, Jedi didn't have material possessions, only a lightsaber and some cloaks to their name.

The carpet was freshly cleaned, balmy lemon and calming lavender are woven into the silk of bedsheets. I sat up, a disturbance in the force called me from sleep. I peeled the silk sheets back and turned agaisnt the pillows, my eyes settling on Anakin's thrashing body. 

Laying in the sheets, his expression troubled and sweat sheen across his forehead, Anakin Skywalker fought off a tortured dream. My heart lurched, a trembling finger coming to lay on his bicep, searing skin soothed agaisnt the metal of my wedding ring. 

My arms coiled tightly, tugging Anakin's convulsing form into my arms. He flops like a ragdoll, messy brown hair hanging agaisnt his neck, damp and pulsing. The silk  strapped to my silhouette, succumbs to his every breath, my hands running across his skin like buttery wine. My hair is bawled in long curls, but comes undone as I try to wake Anakin from his nightmare, shaking him gently, lathering his shoulder blades in butterfly kisses. 

A soft cry escaped Anikan, his forehead welling with agitated crinkles. I didn't miss a beat, pulling him into chest, and letting his chin settle on my shoulder. I ran my hands up and down his exposed back, feeling the map of scars that littered his skin. Some from whippings as a slave, most from Jedi endeavours. Others from passionate nights. 

Anakin's lips quivered, eyes screwing up like a displeased child. My heart cried softly, and I ran my hands up the side of his nape, and patted his scalp, massaging his head. I spread delicate kisses across his neck and cheeks, pressing gentle circles into his skin.

Anakin flexed, muscles going taunt at my gesture. I felt his breath catch, and the panicked thump of his heartbeat agaisnt my chest. I hummed in his ear, my kisses alternating between peppering his cheeks, and sucking soft hickeys into his neck. 

Anakin woke with a start, ripped from a dream, callousness washing over his features. W eak fingers curled agaisnt my sides, tugging and pulling on my nightgown. Cerulean eyes snapped, flashing a deep ember; weeping with passionate tears.

It's as if he'd made it to the surface of a swallowing depth, the fleeting touch to his spine stops wandering, curling up his back to cup his cheeks. 

"Hello _Ani_ ," I whispered. 

"(Y-Y/N)?" Anakin's voice was achingly desperate and I stared at him, my throat filling with such devotion and love that the Jedi Knight shuddered, almost melting into a puddle of goo.

"I'm here," I murmured, tucking the fluff of his brown hair behind his ears. I watched his eyes tick away, dotting and racing, and I could tell he was trying to bear his senses.

I continued to draw circles on his sweet spot, right above his tail bone, my other hand winding and twisting his locks, tugging gently, massaging his shoulder.

"You're too good to me,” Anakin panted.  


I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing his lips to my own. Anakin was warm and soft against me and I drank it up. 

"People get what they deserve," I muttered, pushing him back onto the bed. He landed with a little grunt, sinking into the mattress without reproach. I slid down next to him, my fingers dancing across his chest.

"I deserve an angel?" Anakin asked quietly, his head nuzzling into the side of my neck to kiss me. 

I laughed, shaking my head. 

Anakin settled, bringing his arm to curl around my waist. I almost purred under his touch, nuzzling into his side like a kitten. 

"Did you want to talk about it...?" I whispered, flattening my palm agaisnt his chest. "It could help."

Anakin froze for a second and looked down at me. I watched his face contort, apprehension and anxiety flashing in his eyes. But seeing me content must've been polarising, because he couldn't keep my gaze for long. He turned, and looked up at the ceiling. 

I squeezed his arm and hooked my thigh across his torso and pulled him tighter agaisnt me. Anakin looked down at me again, his eyes swimming with emotion. 

"You were dying..." he admitted. "Y-You...were screaming my name, and I couldn't save you in time," 

My blood went cold at his admittance, feeling the lump of pain that strained his throat and burned behind his eyes call to me. 

Anakin's throat bobbed, sweat glistening across his forehead. 

"You said that you didn't love me...and that I'd betrayed you," Anakin's eyes smouldered, boring into my own, egged on by his anger and passion. 

"I broke your heart," he finalised, clenching my thigh agaisnt his fingers, pulling my leg closer to his hot skin. 

I shook my head, cupping his cheek and pulling him down for a feathery kiss.

"That proves that it was just a dream, Ani. Because I could never stop loving you even if I tried," I whispered, running the tips of my fingers across his ear. Anakin's eyes fluttered, winking away buds of sleep. 

"Tell me you love me," Anakin whispered, " _Please_ ,"

My heart sighed, and I leant into him with an easy smile. 

"I love **you** ," I mumbled against his lips.

"And I adore you," he added quietly, a rumbling purr of laughter following from his lips when I jabbed my finger into his ticklish ribs. 

* * *


End file.
